This disclosure relates generally to charge pumps and related methods of voltage generation. This disclosure more specifically relates to charge pumps and methods for generating a negative voltage.
Charge pumps and related methods find significant applications in electronic devices. Negative charge pumps and methods, i.e., charge pumps and methods for generating voltage levels lower than the ground level can be useful. For example, in certain low-power memory devices, it may be advantageous to bias the substrate of the memory with a negative voltage to reduce leakage current. As power or current consumption is a significant consideration in designing certain electronic devices, efforts continue in making devices with efficient negative charge pumps.